


It's Been too Long

by Floris_Oren



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Bottom!Kenshin, Butt Plugs, Consensual, Kenshin is agreeable, M/M, Over stimulation, Sano has fantasies, Semi Force orgasm, Sweet, Top!Sano, this is not Kenshin's first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kenshin is kicked out of the Dojo, Sano shows him a good time. However, Sano has been having some particular dreams about the redhead. He wants to see if he can get rid of them and Kenshin is happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been too Long

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, no one cared if two men got it on in Japan because plenty famous Samurai were known to have male lovers. Also we don't have enough kink or sex in this fandom and I needed some Sano/Kenshin in my life. This is PRETTY damned tame to some of the stuff I write. lol. Please enjoy.

********

If anyone had told Sano that’d he would fall head over heels for an Ishin Shishi Patriot, he’d have decked them a good one. Broken a nose, maybe a jaw and a leg for good measure. So, a week or so after meeting Kenshin, when some very funky dreams started up, Sano almost broke his own nose.

****

They’d started out innocent enough, they would be doing something mundane. Boring. Sano would then start to Seduce Kenshin and the redhead would let him. They made out at first, in these dreams. Behind the bath house when Kaoru was in there, just for a thrill. Or in the Dojo. That one always got interrupted by Yahiko before anything fun could happen.

****

And he’d always wake up with a boner that took forever for him to make go away. No matter how many times he fapped off to his fantasies. It seemed to just get worse. Kenshin, of course, was as oblivious as ever. Sano wondered if he were human at all. It didn’t seem as if he had any urgings for such things at all.

****

And that’s what bugs him to this day.

****

Three weeks after meeting Kenshin, he and Sano are sitting in Sano’s small room on Ruffian’s Row. Little Missy had kicked them both out because family was coming from Aizu and she did not want them to meet Kenshin or Sano. Kenshin had felt rather hurt, though he agreed demurely and gathered his things. Sano insisted that Kenshin stay with him. After all, he owed Kenshin a few.

****

Everything started out fine. They’d made good timing, and for once Sano had a job and was able to pay for beef pot at the Akabeko. It was different sharing with just one person than a group and Sano was glad that Kenshin felt free to take more more than usual. The redhead was still skinny, and that would never change but sometimes Sano wondered if Kenshin got his fill or if he let the others have more.

****

He would have asked, but that was a pretty intimate question.

****

After dinner they picked up some Sake and desert to take back to Ruffian’s Row. The lamp is one now and Sano edges the rice cakes towards Kenshin. It had not escaped him that the redhead had wanted more than one. He smirked when Kenshin took a second one, but hid it behind his sake cup.

****

“Thank you for letting this unworthy one stay with you, Sano.” Kenshin said. He nibbled on the treat. Sano smiled.

****

“It’s my pleasure, Kenshin.” he replied. “We don’t normally do anything by ourselves. We either have the Little missy or Yahiko with us.” Sano said.

****

“Indeed we do.” Kenshin nodded. “It is nice.” he agreed.

****

“Say...Kenshin…” Sano sat up and put the cup to the side. Kenshin finished his treat before looking at Sano. The grey-violet eyes are now tinged a deep blue.

****

“Yes?” Kenshin questioned. Sano crawled over so her and Kenshin were now sitting knee-to-knee.

****

“Let me kiss you.” Sano said. Suddenly. He tinged pink in the face but didn’t move. Kenshin blinked a few times in confusion.

****

“Oro? Sano I don’t…”

****

“Please? I keep having dreams about you, and us, doing things and...wel…” Sano grunted.

****

Kenshin now got pink. “This one has not done anything with anyone for a few years. This one is unsure if it will be good for you, Sano.” he admitted.

****

“What about Kaoru?” Sano asked.

****

“She is not ready, this one thinks. Maybe in a few years.” Kenshin said. So, he was into her. It was plain as a nose on anyone’s face that they had a thing going but it wasn’t physical. Yet.

****

“Oh.” Sano backed off.

****

“But, if you want to continue…” Kenshin cocked his head. “This one is willing. Those sorts of dreams are hard to get rid of, sometimes a dose of reality is needed.” he said understandably.

****

Sano adopted a pinched expression.

****

“As long as you think it won’t hurt your chances with Kaoru.” Sano said.

****

“It will not. I hope you do not mind if it stays between us?” Kenshin asked, now a bit uncertain. And having the Battousai the Manslayer uncertain was definitely a treat. Sano scoffed.

****

“I won’t tell anyone. This is between us. And that’s where it will stay.”

****

Kenshin laughed. “Very good. Sano.”

****

Sano frowned but then surged forward. His hand is on Kenshin’s cheek where the cross shaped scar lies, an eternal reminder of something Sano won’t ask about, and kisses Kenshin deeply. The redhead had a hard time not going by instinct and knocking Sano away when the young man surprised him. He shivered as contact was made and when Sano swept his tongue, laiden with the after taste of sake, along Kenshin’s. The older man relaxed. The thought zapped through his head; that he, Kenshin, should be the one starting all of this. But, Sano’s ki was raging and Kenshin knew that the younger man would fight him for it.

****

Instead, he decided it’d be best if Sano took lead. Besides, Kenshin really didn’t mind bottoming. He wondered if it were in his nature of if he was trained for this. It seems that he was always working under someone. It’s a question he’ll have to address later for Sano is pushing Kenshin’s Kimono off to pool about his elbows and the floor.

****

Kenshin gasps for air when Sano pulls away, the man latches onto a patch of skin where shoulder meets neck and Kenshin bites down on his lip. Sano leaves a little love bite there. It’ll fade before Kenshin is allowed back at the Dojo. But, he makes sure it isn’t too harsh. It’s unseemly for anyone to walk around with their lovers bites showing. Not that he minded much if people saw his mark on Kenshin. The man was a catch and Kaoru would be lucky in the future to have him as her husband.

****

“Sano…” Kenshin got out when Sano pushed him to lie on his back on the floor.

****

“It’s alright, Kenshin, I know what I’m doing.” Sano promises. He isn’t going to go for the main event quite yet. First he has to get Kenshin to relax. Sano undoes the hakama and pushes fabric out of the way. He never realized just how small Kenshin was unto he see’s him like this, naked with pools of fabric gathered around him. He has slight muscle from his sword training. And ropey scars that show a hard life.

****

Kenshin has a nice dick though. It isn’t too short, nor too long, or fat. It fits nicely in Sano’s hand and pre-cum oozes out of the tip as Sano works it. Kenshin is biting down on his knuckles. Even in the throws of passion he is always thinking of others. Sano knows for a fact that none of his neighbors are home. Those guys always go out gambling. They wouldn’t be home until late the next morning.

****

Though, he must remind himself to get Kenshin alone-alone so that he could make the red head bed for it. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize that Kenshin has cum all over and that Sano is working Kenshin through the aftershocks and into a second hard on.

****

“Sano….” Kenshin gulps air and hisses. It hurts but it feels so good at the same time. Sano knows, a few people have done this to him. It’s nice to see Kenshin like this. Human. And after a few more minutes Kenshin cums a second time.

****

His breath is raspy and he’s boneless. Violet-blue-and-amber tinged eyes watch as Sano grabs a jar from a near by shelf. He covers a few fingers in the goop and then brings his hand down to tease at Kenshin’s opening.

****

He gulps down a moan, but not before some gets out. Sano sighs. Yup. He’ll definitely have to get Kenshin alone somewhere he could make the man cry, shout, and moan for it. Not tonight. He poked gently at the puckered, pink skin. Tickling it a bit. Kenshin laughed then went red in the face. But he didn’t move to stop Sano.

****

“Adorable.” Sano laughed.

****

“Sano...that’s not nice, not at all.” Kenshin admonishes but it won’t do anything to stop Sano’s teasing. Or stop him from holding it above Kenshin’s head. He slips his finger in, slightly. Kenshin had said it was some years before he’d had anyone. Sano wondered if he meant man or woman. By the feel of him he was tight. As if no one had been where he was going to be.

****

That thought got to Sano. Deeper than any he had about Kenshin before. He wouldn’t dare ask if this was Kenshin’s first time. The man was older than him. Sano figured he could help Kenshin save face, this one time.

****

Kenshin bit back another moan as Sano’s single finger came into contact with his prostate. It sent lightning through his veins and he saw stars. His dick is harder than a rock, again, and he didn’t know he had it in him to go so many times in one hour. Sano languidly stretches him with a second finger, then a third. He get’s four into Kenshin and a lot of the goop before he slathers himself up and then puts his head to the stretched entrance.

****

Kenshin gasps then, when Sano enters him. He’s big. Kenshin hadn’t thought to look. The surprise is something else, that’s for sure. Sano surges into him, slowly. So much that it hurts and Kenshin wants to demand that Sano to go faster. He didn’t voice these thoughts. Not wanting to ruin the experience for Sano.

****

It hurts so good when Sano gets a rhythm going. Kenshin sighs into it and lets his body relax and enjoy what’s happening to him. Now he understands why Sano decided to have such a slow pace. It’s an endeavour to not only see who cums first - well, again - but how long he could go without cumming.

****

It’s slow and languorous and whenever Kenshin can prop his eyes open he notices that it’s getting harder and harder for Sano to not just pound him into the tatami flooring. To ride Kenshin hard and then put him away wet. Kenshin can tell that he’s going to be sore in the next few days. He can’t really make himself be mad at Sano for it; he wants to be sore. He wants that aching reminder of what they did tonight.

****

“Ken-shin…” Sano gorans out his name, he has stopped balls deep within Kenshin and is cumming. Kenshin moans and he can feel the hotness inside him. Sano Stretches out over the smaller man and takes his lips. Again. They kiss for long moments as Kenshin’s entrance flexes around Sano.

****

“That was…” Kenshin is gasping for air when the kiss is broken, “good…”

****

“Better than that.” Sano replies. “You shouldn’t have worried.” Sano pokes Kenshin’s prostate to make a point.

****

The resulting “oro” is a bit pained in response.

****

“Ready to go again?” Sano grins down at Kenshin who’s yawning wide.

****

“What?”

****

Sano is growing within in, Kenshin laughs softly. “If I go to sleep…”

****

“That sounds amazing.” Sano purred. He kisses the side of Kenshin’s mouth. “I like having you at my mercy. that is, if it’s alright with you.” Sano had to make sure. Kenshin did look like he’d fall asleep at any second if Sano let.

****

Kenshin yawns, “This unworthy one trusts you Sano, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

****

Sano shakes his head. Gently he rocks into Kenshin while he kisses the other man again. It doesn’t take him long to cum and then he pulls out. He puts his hand on Kenshin’s chest to keep him from moving. From a near by box he pulls out a plug, it’s made from bamboo as is rather shiny.

****

“Do you mind?” Sano asked.

****

Kenshin went red in the face but agreed. Sano carefully worked it in. It was bigger than him and stretched Kenshin’s opening. But his cum was trapped inside and that was a very nice thought.

****

“I’ll pull out the futon.” Sano said as he stood. He brought his pants back into place, hardly realizing he’d divested himself of it earlier when he’d finally been able to take Kenshin. The redhead moaned as he sat up.

****

“Sano….the plug?”

****

“It’s supposed to be against your prostate Kenshin,” Sano reassured. Kenshin sighed but didn’t say another word. He cuddled up to Sano as soon as the bed was laid out. Sano blew out the lantern and soon enough Kenshin was asleep in Sano’s arms.

****  
“Definitely need to get you alone alone next time.” Sano muttered as he drifted off into dreamland.** **


End file.
